


Three little words

by panna_acida



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: The first time it happened Jaskier thought it was just a dream conjured by his tired mind.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Three little words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back in less than five days. Also still no beta.  
> Enjoy ♥

The first time it happened Jaskier thought it was just a dream conjured by his tired mind. 

Three little words, that's what all Jaskier heard, words that means a lot, one after another, in the right order, whispered in the stillness of the forest after a kiss a tender between his hair.

“ _ I love you _ ” Three words, then nothing more. Silence, and Geralt moved to rest on the blanket near him facing the darkness of the forest, closing his eyes like nothing happened. Roach moved few steps away in the pitch dark night, while on the other side of the fire only monster and unknown animal moved and lived in complete different worlds.

_ A dream, it’s only a beautiful dream _ . Dream conjured by his tired mind, and his hopeful heart. A dream with three little words still floating in his mind, and a heart full of joy, Jaskier breathed out letting the tiredness of the day melt away and sleep pull him under, with a serene smile plastered on his face.

The next morning nothing was different. Everything was the same. The old grumpy Geralt was back, and the world moved on

“Let’s go.” Two words. Not the same, the only words told in the chill morning air, nothing more.

Yes, everything was back to normal and the night before was only a beautiful dream.

\---

The second time it happened, Jaskier was wide awake, and for good measure he pinched his cheeks hissing at the pain.  _ Because he wasn’t dreaming again… right? _

“I love you.” Geralt said with a lopsided smile, that disappeared the same way it appeared only to be replaced with a grimace, before kissing Jaskier cheeks and moving past the bard and upstair in their shared room at the inn.

“Wait a second…” Jaskier turned around, after few minute with his mouth wide open unable to think about anything, before sprinting out toward their room, toward Geralt, only to find the Witcher passed out on the bed, door still open, and bleeding on the white sheets under him.

“DAMN IT!” Jaskier hissed, closing the door behind and going to work on to find what was the poison running inside Geralt vein, and patch the Witcher up like usual. Because that was the only possible reason for that three words. The only reason.

\---

The third time it happened Geralt wasn’t bleeding, Jaskier was wide awake, and the kiss on the lips made it even more real.

“You…”

“I love you” Geralt said again going to cup Jaskier face, and giving the bard another tender kiss, with a little,  _ micro _ , smile gracing his face.

“You really said that” Jaskier whispered, going to take Geralt hand in his with a smile growing wider and wider on his face. “It wasn’t a dream, you weren’t poisoned, you... you…” Jaskier was really short of words for the first time, in like… forever. “Why not telling me that before, like now… why?” Jaskier asked sobering up a little bit, not really understanding the reason behind the previous failed attempts.

“Not good with words” Geralt said, stating the obvious, and never stopping to stroke his thumbs under Jaskier eyes, and down his now red cheeks. 

“Yeah, I know that” Jaskier started before stopping at Geralt stare. “Ok, ok, sorry, going to shut up right now.” 

With a big sigh, Geralt continued. 

“I wasn’t ready to tell you  _ that _ right away, I was trying, and the first time you heard that… it wasn’t intentional and you should have been asleep…”

“Meh…” 

“Jaskier…”

“Ok, sorry not talking muting myself.”

Shaking his head Geralt continued, knowing full well that Jaskier was ready to interrupt again, and again. 

“The second times it happened, I think they messed with my mind, and I saw you dead, or at last I tough it was you, and when I finally reached you at the inn, the words just rolled out of my mouth.” Geralt stopped few second, looking around, before moving his eyes back to Jaskier. “Now, I saw that man flirt with you, and my mind and my body acted on their own.” Geralt ended. Not regretting a word, not regretting acting on impulse for the first time in his life.

“Yeah” Jaskier breathed out with a mischievous smile starting to form on his lips.

“No.” Geralt said even before Jaskier opened his mouth. Knowing full well where the bard was going with his mind. “No. Roach is out of question, no riding, no touching. No.”

“C’mon!!! You love me, you can let me ride her a little bit!!!” Jaskier whined going to plaster himself on Geralt hugging the man.

“No”

“Aaaaaaw c’mon”

“No.”

“Rude!” Jaskier announced, stepping away but still looking at Geralt with a smile never living his face. “Than… I can ride you” Jaskier ended wiggling his eyebrows.

“That could be arranged” Geralt announced stoic as ever, starting to move toward the inn, leaving behind him a gaping Jaskier, that stared at the retreating back with an expression of love and hope, that maybe one day he could even ride Roach and save his poor blistered feet.

“I’M COMING TO RIDE YOU!!!” 

“JASKIER!!!”


End file.
